


酒茨小短篇

by dihuodongtianlei



Category: Onmyoji - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dihuodongtianlei/pseuds/dihuodongtianlei
Summary: 有茨木性转/基本甜饼/文笔幼稚产物随便看看
Relationships: 酒茨
Kudos: 7





	1. 場末

1.

少女披着男式的校服外套，龇牙咧嘴地朝他撒娇，扣着对方的小手指摇啊摇，满怀期待地望向他。

「喂，别这么任性，今天就去医院。」

酒吞捏着她的脸，用钥匙串上挂着的手电看她的下槽牙，异军突起的智齿顶着原本最后一颗牙，红肿的蝴蝶效应，软乎乎的脸蛋也肿了，稍一用力她就像炸毛的猫往后缩。

「拔牙会不会很痛？我不想去。」

茨木总算挣脱酒吞身体上强迫她收拾书包然后滚去医院的意愿，然而竹马不动如山的坐姿让她一下子蔫了，这个混蛋就是这么说一不二充满气魄的那种人。

「不拔以后还会痛，乖乖去拔了，下周不是要去看电影吗，你别说冰淇淋，连蛋筒都吃不成。」

红发的少年郑重警告她，想约会那就先去拔了牙。

「拔牙了就可以吃吗？」

茨木福至心灵，一下子想通了，欣然接受不平等条约，她把包丢给挎三个都不成问题的男朋友，掰手指数着这周要吃几个甜筒。

酒吞心想，如果到时候你还吃得动的话，吃光家产也没问题。

医务室的值班医生是位金发蓝眼的美男子，一尘不染的白大褂，不近人情的神色，冷冰冰的语调与消毒药水的味道，再合格不过的医生。

这对表面拌嘴，实际上腻歪在一起的情侣，都是红发，少女还在询问男朋友新做的指甲好不好看，被回以「幼稚」后又打开手机，问那你选一个好看的我下次做。

「回去慢慢看。」

酒吞示意她先问医生拿止痛片，摸摸她柔软的发顶，笑意若隐若现的嘴角始终是保持上翘的弧度。

「嗯，就拿一周的量好了。」

盘算着预约也得等一周，能拖一周是一周，茨木比出一根手指。

「三天，前天你说智齿痛的时候我已经帮你预约好了医生，就是你去年治虫牙的那位。」

酒吞浅浅的笑容也很帅，茨木咬牙切齿地想。

「但是那个大叔手劲太大啦。」

「我让父亲和他打过招呼了，这次轻点。」

「啊…麻烦叔叔了。」

「那你后天得准时出门，下周就能恢复好。」

「怎么又变后天了！」

「早点解决早点舒服。」

酒吞出其不意亲了她一口，默念倒数三秒，茨木没辙，点点头。

「打情骂俏暂停一下，这位同学。」

医生推推眼镜，修长的手指点着药盒的说明，「女性生理期、妊娠期不可以服用。」

少女笑嘻嘻地道谢接过止痛药，像只小鸟哼着歌，曲调甜得像糖渍罐头，这倒怨不得她会牙疼了。

2.

「酒吞大——骗——子！！！」

人潮拥挤的街口，穿着爱宕町高等学校制服的少女怒不可遏地吼道。

「我哪里骗你了……喂，别哭啊。」

酒吞一见茨木生气便无条件倒戈相向，从小天不怕地不怕的人居然掉了两颗珍珠似的宝贵眼泪，他掏出纸巾不碍着茨木肿胀的左脸仔细擦了，无奈地叹气。

「你不是说不疼吗！！！」

茨木边掉泪边锤男朋友硬邦邦的大胸肌，哭鼻子这么丢人的事情也一并算上是酒吞的账。

是你不能忍疼啊。酒吞没敢开口，牵着女朋友软绵绵的手去了电影院，谁知触景生情，今天一个甜筒也吃不下的茨木气鼓鼓地打道回府。

回到家连父母都惊讶道，你今天没和酒吞混到个天黑就回来了，了不起。

两家住隔壁，五岁那年酒吞见到茨木便惊为天人，从此幼儿园非茨木小姐姐的手不牵，上小学天天替炸厨房的茨木做家政作业，中学茨木数学一个字不会写，愣是给她补习到考C班第一。

「茨木，晚饭吃吗！」

母亲做好饭在下面喊她，她堵着嗓子念了句不吃，只以为今天在外面吃饱了，也不强求，拿了个白瓷碗盛了她的饭，米粒堆成的小山孤独地冒气。

茨木捂着脸，蹂躏起床边酒吞小学家政课给她缝的葫芦玩偶，过了七八年，线头虚弱地探出来，嘶拉一声被茨木身首异处。

啊……

啊！！！

这可是酒吞送的！！！

肚子咕咕叫着，她拿着手里两截，心凉了个透。

穿针引线这么精细的活，茨木真不行，她扎了手上五六个针眼，歪歪扭扭地又给补歪了，拆了重来，忙活到后半夜才勉强完工。

都怪酒吞，茨木衣服也不想换，脏兮兮地抱着葫芦上床睡了。

3.

「你怎么烧得这么严重？」

翌日路口病恹恹的女朋友围着他去年织的围巾，巴掌大的脸一半埋在惨白的口罩里，一张嘴，破风箱似的，「牙疼烧的。」

「茨木，牙疼是不会发烧的，除非你有了炎症。」

「哦——」

茨木拖长调地答道，摇摇晃晃准备地去上学。

「吧唧——」

她没能走出第一个路口，脚下虚浮，头朝后摔了个不省人事。

其实只是装晕，毕竟男朋友的胸口怎么会把人摔疼，更别说脑震荡这种能让茨木有理由逃学的病。

「去医院吧。」

茨木刚想表演个活蹦乱跳，就被架着进了酒吞家，未成年人开着车带她火速二进宫。

「苦死了，我不喝。」

她赖在被窝里，眼见酒吞手中那杯感冒药袅袅的热气散了，男朋友不依不挠地也上了床要捉她，被她反将一军用自己自豪的两颗乳球蹭蹭，大白天开始宣淫。

「肚子疼——」

酒吞依言给她揉肚子，白花花的精液从茨木柔软的艳红穴口流出，女孩子像只猫被摸舒服了发出甜腻的鼻音，听得酒吞又硬了，压着她替她散热。

「止痛药和避孕药能一起吃吗？」

茨木好奇地戳戳男朋友软下来的小兄弟，在她的不懈努力下，酒吞怒吼一声，又和她活塞运动，出了满身汗，自觉逃课在家早恋的酒吞拿过温度计。

「如郭藕伐孕了，你费和藕结粉吗，酒吞？」

嘴里含着温度计的女朋友非常期待地望向他，她眼睛里映出烟火般怦然绽放的光芒，像在开玩笑，又很认真地在和他求婚。

「你说呢？」

酒吞取下温度计，烧退了。

「那我们去买个验孕棒吧！」

「哈？」

4.

「所以就这样结婚了吗？！」

白发的女孩踹开想偷吃她布丁的弟弟，失望地撇撇嘴。

「你的关注点不该是，你是未婚先孕的产物吗？」

「你滚开！那是我的布丁！！」


	2. 赤橙

坐在他对面的男人又露出几百年以来都不容易出现的空洞神情，痴痴地将视线投向他的上方，余晖赤红色的光衬在挺直的鼻梁骨上，再碎步攀爬上霜色的长发。

「喂，茨木，你在看什么。」他挑衅的眼神一如往常，充满想与他一决高下的迫人气势。

「夕阳，夕阳很好看。」他有些干巴巴地回复道。

太阳像一块完美的荷包蛋包裹在面包状的车厢上，两片橙色倾泻涌入玻璃窗内的人们身上，茨木再一次被火红的发色迷惑，颜色相近到快融化在一起，真不知道，是夕阳是他的头发，还是他的头发变成了夕阳。

酒吞童子听说时光会消磨人类的意志，会比海水侵蚀岩石更无情将他削成圆润的模样，曾经都身为人类的他们是否也会如此，鬼怪也会藏住心事任凭发酵只留在自己门扉里吗。

茨木是笑咧咧地递给他两张蓝色长方形的卡纸，告诉他人类现在有种叫电车的有趣玩意，比腾云驾雾要快多了而且还能坐下看风景。

他为什么总是不厌其烦朝我示好，挥之也不即去，偏要抬杠地吵闹，将所有好的坏的都摆上台面，无形逼迫他选出个高低上下，最后还是选了他。

「坐过来。」

电车渐渐驶向终点站，下车的人群散去，座位空出许多，他招呼对面还在看这边夕阳的茨木，静谧的时刻还是很少见的，要好好享受不说话的心情。

「吾友，来拍照吧！」

他从口袋里掏出新奇的长条物体，早就幻化成人类体态的独臂灵活地点来点去，像镜子般映照出酒吞和茨木的脸。

不情愿地瞥一眼，迎上他热切的期望再别扭的心肠又碎了满地，把头更靠近些替他举着那个叫手机的东西，因为他对竖着两根手指的姿势很执着。

咔嚓——

那满身软和的夕色波光潋滟，被容纳进这小小的容器内，出乎意料茨木对于拍照要笑没有执念，不过好在他没有，如果茨木忽然假笑反倒会把他吓得起一地鸡皮疙瘩。

他低头认真地观察在现如今人类当中该叫做残障人士的青年状妖怪，一只手也风生水起大有再战渡边纲三百回合的气势，镜子不见了，是满屏的文字与花花绿绿。

这小子，字都是我教他认的。

酒吞闷闷地不发一言，抿紧嘴角。

「在遇见你的那一刻，我杀死了心里的另一个自己。这便是全世界最微小的杀人事件。」

低沉的嗓音念着一句不咸不淡的不知何意的话，引得酒吞多看两眼。

「下等的妖物。」他嗤之以鼻道。

「人类的女性是比较好吃。」

现世安稳过头了，人肉纵然肖想，也难逃吃颗关于鬼怪特殊部门硬邦邦的子弹，更何况鬼王大人几百年前就失去了对大部分活物的兴趣，每天就爱喝喝酒谈谈天，逗逗自己的副手。

茨木认同地点点头，回忆起遥远的平安时代滋味，在妖狐和这个月第三个女人的合影下点了赞。

今天是1月3日。

反了你了？酒吞正欲暴起给他一个爆栗吃。

「真是带着假面的虚伪男人。」

茨木不带感情色彩的批判令酒吞满意地收回手，抱胸面色凝重地看还有多久可以离开这铁皮匣子，让茨木少看点这般花言巧语。

「原来这女人也懂的，那为什么还会乖乖上钩？」茨木不解。

感情是照着念，被气到是常态。酒吞私心十足，一手揽住他的肩膀，趾高气扬地发号施令，「刚刚的那个，你也摆上去。」

「这是肯定的，吾友不用担心！」

他脑子里都是装了些什么，才会永不疲倦地复述呢，妖怪复读机？

挚友是个什么东西，能代替这世上所有无疾而终的情感吗，能饮鸩止渴吗，能让他安眠于相差不过一毫米的间距吗。

「和挚友一起。」

别有用心看了一眼，换个人在这儿捧着他的脸能说出一摞又一摞的情话吧，不过沉默是男人的气度，酒吞出其不意捏捏他的耳垂，尖尖薄薄的，带一点冰凉，缓慢搓一搓直到只剩下手指的体温。

「真是浪漫呢。」哪里浪漫了，茨木盯着这个多管闲事的回复，名字叫八百比丘尼。

「这个女人，还没死啊。」酒吞摸下巴道，白白的一排牙在笑容下显露，靠近的须后水是茨木买的橙子味。

话又要扯远了，茨木表面看着雷厉风行和酒吞一挂的，谁知道也喜欢逛超市瞎买，反正花钱不用他出，以至于福泽谕吉和野口英世都分不清。

妖怪是按味道分人的哎，茨木只热衷一位妖怪身上的味道。

「喂，茨木。」

他猛地回头看，被柔软的物体成功侵略口腔，余光是夕阳和快要融化在一起的红色，他以为酒吞的头发摸上去是戳手的，实际很柔软，就像此刻用劲吸允他的舌头一样。

教一位只爱打架的不良少年妖怪接吻，一定是辛苦的。

「 _鲭鱼。_ 」

「吃这个？」酒吞拭去嫣红嘴唇旁的小小水渍，再尝了尝。列车里投放的广告也接近尾声，到最后一站了。

被打断不会影响到本大爷的心情，酒吞男人的胸襟宽广到不能随意猜测了。

「啤酒多买点。」自我调整结束，他提醒了半夜爱跑腿的小弟，明明是他喝完了我的存货，为什么理直气壮给我买酒？

茨木小鸡啄米点点头，和他拎着两大袋子食物和鲜活的鱼回去，酒吞符合中年人类男性的烟味闻着上瘾，他嘴里也被塞了一根，大马路上就开始抽。

烟头触碰上燃烧的一端，他深吸了一口气，火焰顺着气息燃烧进狭窄的烟卷里，尼古丁焦灼迷惑的气味，宛如他的猫薄荷，刺激到他回忆起与眼前鬼怪的所有过往。

他们的时代没有玻璃，跨过转眼数年，这世上最适合形容这双钴蓝色眼球的物质诞生了。

鲜血也鲜活地跳跃在眼前，赤橙的太阳逐渐浸没在夜色，茨木想起独臂之仇，退治，轰鸣的炮声，随便哪个山上睡一觉就不同的人世。

「下雪了。」

人类今天是新年，妖物而言只算虚度漫长生命几载。

赤橙占据了视野，雪飘落地缓慢，斑斓的烟花照亮了他的侧颜。

「嗯。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、2篇都是两首日文歌的名字 之前写的时候一直单曲循环 建议配合BGM食用ヾ(●´∀｀●)


	3. 小气鬼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※现代AU/幼茨出现/年上设定  
> ※又名：单亲父亲酒吞的日常

0.  
第一次见到茨木，在他十六岁的时候，中学校门走出去阴暗的拐角，刚学会抽烟的少年随手把燎着火星的烟头扔了，却听见细细的吃痛叫声。  
那是阳光照不到的角落，脏脏的墨绿色垃圾桶齐他的胸，孤零零杵着，一双裸露的脚在冰冷的风中瑟缩。  
「喂，小鬼，你爸妈呢。」他看见将自己缩成一团的孩子，脚背上多了一点被烫出的圆痕。  
「不知道。」听上去稚嫩的声音，被凛冽的寒风切割的四分五裂。  
「啧。」拎起脏兮兮的这团回了附近租的房子。  
酒吞后来想，这大概是他这辈子最心软的时刻了。

1.  
「吾友！吾友！」刚长开了身子的幼童，张牙舞爪地学着大河剧夸张的说话方式，摇着身旁酒吞的手臂。  
「嗤，我还以为你在喊我。」正忙着填报志愿的红发少年放下手中的事，揉揉他的头顶，捏捏他的脸。  
捡回来已经半年多，原本以为是个沉默寡言的乖巧孩子，谁知道是个嘴停不下来的聒噪鬼呢，白瞎了这么可爱张脸。  
小孩子独有的那种杏仁般圆圆的眼，像两颗透明的金色糖果，他睁大了眼注视着他，盛满了蜜糖。

「酒吞，酒吞，吾友是什么意思！」  
「就是，我的朋友。」  
「所以就是很重要的人吗！」  
毕竟电视里，那以吾友相称的人恨不得把自己变成另外一个人的尾巴。  
「大概吧。」  
「那酒吞就是吾友啦！」  
「什么啊，语法都错了，你过来……」  
被揪过来的小孩子展现了这个年纪通常会有的上蹿下跳，完全没有耐心听所谓的语法，抱住酒吞的腰扭来扭去，像块黏糊糊的糖一样。  
「别乱动。」他扯过嘴里还在咿咿呀呀的茨木，一只手揣在了怀里，小孩子找到了最适合自己的座位，安静下来看着电视，偶尔盯着少年马尾的发梢。  
一集放完，早就困得眼皮打架的孩子戳了戳酒吞。  
「要喝牛奶？」  
那几个月没剪过的头发甩了酒吞一脸，满是困意的小脸蛋上多出了比一杯牛奶还多的嫌弃。  
「我想喝橘子果汁。」  
「晚上不可以喝甜的。」  
「那不要牛奶。」  
当然最终酒吞用周末和你一起去动物园，签订了喝牛奶平等条约。  
那双手都圈不住杯子一圈，咕嘟咕嘟一口气茨木全给喝完了。

2.  
周末，随处可见戴着小黄帽子成群结队的小矮人们，无声提醒着酒吞，他不是圈养了一个宠物，即便给这个小鬼随便起的名字是那天看见附近的酒馆名。  
头顶都不到自己腰的孩子惊叹了许多声，这是他第一次意识到除了桥洞下的流浪猫外，这个世界上或许还有别的，不是两足立行的动物。  
「茨木，春假结束了去上学吗。」  
「上学？」  
还在企鹅身上的注意力分出了一小半，茨木重复着这个单词，不解地摇摇头。  
「你不想去？」  
他可能连春假都不明白是什么，酒吞如此想到，欣然地给茨木报名了町内的小学。

3.  
哇地一声，他印象中只会傻笑的小跟屁虫趁他毫无防备哭地凄厉。  
除却茨木的初吻以及初夜外，酒吞估计这也是他第一次哭。  
「小孩子第一次上学都是这样的。」邻居家目送孩子上学的狐狸脸男人笑眯眯道。  
「别哭了，我下午会去接你回去。」这个承诺分量很重了，酒吞心想。  
「呜哇——」  
他伸出短短的手臂，像往常一般希望酒吞能让他抱着脖子，蜷缩在他的怀中。眼泪加上撒娇，简直就是一出手便无人生还的杀手锏。  
事实上酒吞也没有拒绝他，顺势抱起了他，然后亲自骑车送他去教室上课。

4.  
「呜呜呜呜呜……呜呜呜呜……」  
「喂，那个人不是来接你了吗。」同班的源博雅一天下来校服整齐，小马尾高傲地竖着，既嫌弃又没办法地提醒这个哭得邋遢的小鬼。  
抽泣着的银发孩童看到了红发少年的身影后，总算停下了哭泣声，然而泪水还是没关上闸门地流。  
茨木记得很多次他和酒吞道别的场景，记忆里最鲜明的还是小小的学校门口，他以为自己又变成了那些小猫的一员，不是习以为常的流浪，而是与给予了他最初的情感的这个人分开。  
「你哭了一天？」少年结结实实吃了一惊，以至于他生出了几丝不属于酒吞会有的愧疚感。  
「他没有，是你来得太晚，他以为你不来了。」  
「你是个不守时的混蛋。」快从源博雅的脸上跳出来了，他哼了一声后便离开了空荡荡的学校。  
「茨木？」  
「嗝。」小孩子响亮的打嗝声。  
「是我来晚了，抱歉。」  
「嗝。」

5.  
坐在车后座靠在了少年背上的孩子，头一点一点地，好似已经快睡着，手却绞紧了他的校服下摆。  
酒吞第一次想，他和这个生命里不定因素的决断。他无疑是令人趋之若鹜的存在，与生俱来被人讨好，尽管他不会在意那么多。这个目前还只会哭和撒娇，偶尔想帮他忙却总是闯祸，被他载着的茨木，麻烦但也看上去挺可爱的。  
分离总有一天，各种意义上的。  
在那之前他要带着这个小包袱一起，而且才不是因为今天惹哭了他。

「吾友，明天还要去上学吗。」  
哭腔而显得可怜兮兮的孩子像小狗，在酒吞自以为是的同时早就在给他盖章戳印了。  
「嗯。」这奇怪的称呼应该就是从那一刻开始停驻，然后终其一生未再离去。酒吞想，他觉得还不错，就这样吧。

6.  
茨木意识到自己活着的年龄，估计是因为冬天的桥洞窜风冻醒了他，唯一的鞋只有依偎着他取暖的猫。  
他实在太饿了，跑去那个大大的垃圾桶旁，却发现刚被清理了一遍里面什么也没有，简直委屈地要掉泪。可他终究没有哭，毕竟猫也只教过他翻垃圾桶。他太累了，干脆倚靠着昏昏睡去，突然又被脚上的焦热弄醒，瞬间的温度像石子投入池塘，倏然出现倏然消失，有些痛但又极度迷恋这热乎乎的感触。  
那头天生的红发不安分地膨着，张扬的五官精致迷人，那眼底的钴蓝色比起茨木见过的每一只猫的眼睛都要好看。  
这个人表情真是凶凶的，茨木思考了许多年后，关于酒吞总算有个比较准确的总结。  
但是他这星光熠熠的样子真好看呐，他坐在老旧的二手沙发里，拙劣的声情并茂地念故事，和他佯装成年人吸烟一样让他着迷。

想要独占的心情，什么时候扎根，拼命地生长在茨木也十六岁的时候。  
就像茨木永远在国文这门科目上坎坎走过鬼门关，他永远也不懂酒吞亲吻另一个人时突然迟钝的心情。  
同班的女生会在他背后偷偷议论，给他塞粉色的信，他懂得那种所谓肤浅的喜欢，可又与他对酒吞的喜欢不同，从六岁到十六岁，不是已经说了足够多的喜欢了吗，如果还要在这份喜欢上加持一份与众不同的东西，会不会显得他太吝啬了。

7.  
酒吞意识到自己沉沦的时候，茨木如抽条般的身量拔高，脸上圆嘟嘟的肉可能是一夜之间奇异的消失了，手脚纤长肩膀宽阔的少年只有明亮的金眸丝毫未变，就连嘴唇也变得薄薄的抿成一条线。  
当然还有蠢得不自知的「吾友」。  
漫长又短暂的十年，就连两株植物也会互相汲取养分，酒吞说不清缘由，他聪明冷静的头脑里根本没有关于爱情的公式。  
茨木没有所谓的叛逆期，他一直喜欢黏着酒吞，在不知道哪个白痴老师告诉小学生要经常对喜爱的人表达爱意后，又一直喜欢说「我的最爱就是吾友！」「吾友是这个世界上最完美的人！」诸如此类的表白。  
也有可能只是我把这当作了表白吧，小孩子说着玩玩也会当真的蠢货。  
他会喜欢流浪猫，会喜欢橘子果汁，当然也会喜欢酒吞。

8.  
「我回来了！」海边的修学旅行结束，整个人都裹了一层蜂蜜般的少年大喊道。  
他大张着手跑过来抱住男人，忽视了自己现在只比这个人矮半个头的事实，重量直接压倒了酒吞。

槽糕啊……  
发根被海水浸泡过的咸味混合着汗味，还有他呼吸时吐出的气息，贴在自己身体上那具年轻的身体，让他贪恋地多嗅了一遍。  
「这次去有比赛，我还是第一名呢吾友！」  
他不想去看喋喋不休渴求夸奖的表情，即便他知道每个人年轻时都是如此希冀表扬，他现在只想堵住他的嘴。  
「累了吗，冰箱里有橘子果汁，少喝点。」  
「啊？哦！」一下子愣住的少年想说他不累，他还有好多话想告诉自己的最爱，又想到应该是酒吞累了。  
气氛少有的尴尬，或是说平时总是滔滔不绝的一方沉默，那随声附和的一方也不再有应答。  
果汁咕嘟咕嘟地被倒出来的闷响，玻璃杯磕在桌面的叮咚声，酒吞以为会打破寂静的人没有开口，他像受罚般一口气喝完了果汁。  
「茨木。」  
「喊我吗！」好像魔法被解禁，少年语调欢快地令酒吞心烦。  
「茨木，你……」

你爱我吗？不是向往我任何一切愿意托付性命给我的爱，是自私小气除了我以外都不在意的爱。  
「我最喜欢吾友了！」所以不要再这么累了。这可是百试不厌的招数，少年露出洁白的牙，笑地比果汁要甜上一百万倍。

男人的瞳孔猛地缩紧，好像不敢置信地深深看了他一眼。  
酒吞感觉心脏被一只无形的鬼爪捏碎，身体被轻轻一推跌入了海底。用同事荒川老土的方式来说，他好似听见了自己心碎的声音。

9.  
大天狗很是欣赏（大家都知道是暗恋的明恋啦）隔壁班的源博雅，源博雅喜欢和他们班的茨木玩，他暗戳戳地指使表弟鸦天狗去打听茨木喜欢什么。  
一打听，茨木喜欢酒吞。酒吞？没别的爱好了？除了打架。再去打听打听。  
表弟不辞辛苦的回来，酒吞是茨木的养父？好像是叫养父？不过茨木喜欢喊他挚友。鸦天狗递过几张从小到大两人的合影。  
茨木搂着酒吞，手比了个智障的剪刀手，哦豁，脸上也不是「你个杂碎」的表情，笑得真傻。大天狗想，这个学校除了他还有别的基佬，源博雅危险了。

10.  
酒吞扔过一串钥匙，运动神经发达的少年身体先于脑袋的接住。  
「这是？」  
「靠近东大的公寓钥匙。」  
「欸？」  
「你没理由考不上东大的，茨木。正好我最近半年忙，说不定要出国，你住那里去吧。」  
「啊，谢谢吾友，放心我一点不会让你失望的！」  
「晚饭之后收拾下搬过去，我马上要去关西出差。这是地址。」那张纸条的折痕深到快将纸片碎成两半。  
「一路顺风。」  
十七岁的茨木已经和酒吞一样高，蓄起的长发也扎成马尾，被无数老师在心里吐槽过，看在他成绩好的份上又生生憋回去。  
可他还是笑得那样无知，在酒吞面前。他还是什么都没有意识到，不厌其烦地诉说「喜欢」。也许他什么都知道，装作不懂，不想明白，那就不要细想。  
酒吞摸摸他的头顶，茨木笑得眼角弯弯，依稀可见童年的模样。别再笑了，即便知道伸手会被尖刃划伤遍体鳞伤，他也近乎变态地执着，想要触碰。

「我爱你。」想说的是这句。  
「照顾好自己。」  
「嗯。」  
出门前惯例的拥抱，这次是酒吞主动发起的，他有些不死心地挣扎。

11.  
赏花的季节悄然而至，出门时花瓣缓缓地落入庭院的池塘，降落在茨木的发顶，洋洋洒洒覆盖了整座城市。  
银行卡里多出的钱恰好够得上一年的生活费与学费，茨木盯着余额出神了好一会儿。  
失落感和花季一同到来了。大学开学后，酒吞也没有结束外派，偶尔给他发电邮提醒他少喝点饮料。  
吾友什么时候回来……  
他翻出上一条讯息，三天前发的。

「喂，呆子，你看上去就像个失恋的女人。」身边响起源博雅不冷不热的嘲讽。  
「失恋？」  
「还真的被我说中了？茨木原来你还是喜欢女人的啊，亏我还以为你是弯的，下了可大的决心才和你继续保持友谊啊。」立派直男源博雅如是道。  
「不，不是女人。」  
茨木恍惚地想，怎么能比作失恋状态呢，我也不是女人啊。  
「男人？骗人的吧，那个，那个酒吞居然会让你和男人在一起？」  
「吾友胸襟宽广，才不是你形容的如此小气。」他闷声回击道，心思与飘零的樱花忽上忽下。  
「你是白痴吗，谁会这么大方跟别人分享自己喜欢的人啊！」  
「哈？」茨木回以你是白痴的眼神。

12.  
「今天晚上会很晚回来，明天再见。」用雀跃的语气来念一定不适合，而心情控制不住。茨木将源博雅那番言论抛在脑后，下课便急吼吼地骑着单车回了原来的公寓。  
阔别，好像也不是很适合，虽然茨木的国文很差，只不过是半年用阔别也太奇怪了。他的脑子里今天总是乱七八糟，尤其是在简讯之后快沸腾蒸发了。  
只想回去，打开灯就听见有谁抱怨着不要吵他，在墨绿沙发的背后冒出一丛橙红。

眼前是满屋的灰尘与坏了两只灯泡，落灰无孔不入很快便引来两声巨大的喷嚏，随后激起又一波飞扬的尘土。  
怀揣着这个时间家政公司也没有服务的想法，家务新手打扫了近两个小时，累瘫倒在刚换的柔软床垫上。  
平时都是吾友打扫，原来大扫除这么累啊，吾友真是厉害。茨木捏捏自己的腰，另一只手攥着抹布，思绪开始出窍，回过神时耳边熟悉的嗓音出现在窗沿下。  
他飞快地跑下去，围裙还系在身上，想去闻那个人身上像柑橘一样的味道，来缓解他内心毒瘾般疯狂发作的躁动。  
他其实有感觉，他不是什么都没有察觉，他发现距离的间隔总好过无形之中拉远的心，他不能做胆小鬼，为此情愿变成小气鬼。

「前辈明天见。」  
啊。  
隔着街道，身姿绰约的红衣女人踮起脚，蜻蜓点水大胆吻了他一下，艳丽的蔻丹随着手指抚过男人的面颊一闪而逝。  
路灯在不远处柔柔地落下一片光，他的挚友有一半侧面没入在阴影中，只能看见口型在说什么。  
引以为傲的耳力真希望能在此时失灵。  
茨木事后想，那时候酒吞到底说了什么，是因为害怕听到不想听的，还是鸣笛声与碾过身体的清脆断裂声占据了他呢。

13.  
消毒水比起灰尘刺激多了，牵动到右手时那阵剧痛真像打喷嚏的副作用，茨木用左手揭开额头上遮住视线的纱布，最终注意力停留在床边趴着浅浅打呼的男人身上。  
那束目光仿佛是实体，一瞬便唤醒了浅眠的酒吞。  
「吾友，早上好。」  
脸上搭着一块白棉布，右手吊着裹了一层又一层的石膏，看上去真滑稽，笑得却和蛋糕外层厚厚的糖浆一样，尖尖的虎牙在有些干裂的双唇间显露。  
真是个混蛋，明晃晃的招人喜欢又这么无情。

「疼！」  
吾友胸口也是橘子味，真好闻。他像小狗一样嗅了嗅味道，用发毛蹭了蹭男人的脖颈。  
「右手疼吗？」  
「你抱我太用劲了。」他用完好的那只手推推他。

14.  
医生说病人的头部遭到重击，很有可能失忆，源博雅费了吃奶的劲才拉住直接撸袖子的酒吞。  
酒吞想，如果，如果，去他妈的如果。  
等他醒了第一件事一定是告诉他那件事，被拒绝也无所谓。  
只要回忆起鲜血遍布银发少年全身的那幕，命运的颤栗便无一例外的，促使他不再抠着那瓶底的残留酒水般的心思。  
求而不得也没什么严重的，他自嘲地笑笑。

15.  
「茨木……」  
「吾友……」  
「你先说。」  
「你先说。」  
「源博雅说你喜欢我。」  
那小子不说你就发现不了？？？  
欲一吐而快差点打道回府，酒吞双手捧住他的脸，无比认真地看他，视线过于灼热以至茨木脸上竟浮现两片羞红色。  
「那家伙说的没错，我喜欢你。」  
酒吞心下又忽然埋怨起源博雅，早点说我还会躲去关西大半年就怕变成鬼父吗？！  
「他说的那种喜欢，不是这种喜欢。」  
「那是哪种喜欢？」  
满脸看戏的男人此刻又是那信心满满不可一世的姿态，不肯放过一秒地与他目光相接。  
「是……是想要独占你，让那个亲你的女人快消失的喜欢。」  
好吧，翻盘这么快，酒吞如鲠在喉被噎得说不出话。空长十岁也是白费，任谁被这个小混蛋这样「告白」能受得了，他心里那个小人颓废地腿一叉，什么招数都不想使出。

「那只是公司的后辈，一厢情愿而已。」真是没用，太无力的解释了。  
「吾友，我也喜欢你。」  
茨木想抽出被固定的右手，他之前看电视剧告白完都要拥抱啊。  
知晓他要作妖的男人立即按住他，不由分说吻上淡色的嘴唇。  
「源博雅没说你喜欢我吗，不用特意告诉我了。」  
一吻完毕，其实心里暗爽得不行了。

「吾友……」  
「你喊我什么，茨木？」  
「酒吞。」  
那满脸愉悦快都溢出来，也不知是谁更像只偷腥的猫。

16.  
那是与生俱来的，又自私的不可抗力。  
若是非要进行选择，酒吞想，那还是做无知无畏的小气鬼吧。


	4. 鬼王退治记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比较咬文嚼字故作玄虚的一篇   
> 看个热闹

「呜哇！！！！」  
惊天动地的惨叫，爱宕山小霸王山兔不知为何被吓得东逃西窜，驱使着上了年岁的老青蛙直奔安倍晴明的庭院。  
「这是怎么了，山兔？」安倍晴明正欣赏着令之自满的庭院，春日落樱的美景只得了这短短光阴。  
「晴明大人，不好了，那个，那个大江山的酒吞童子来找麻烦了！」她远远看到鬼王气势骇人地向平安京方向走，第一时间就想到要来通风报信。  
「哦，你说酒吞童子啊，呀正好来了。」  
扇骨一敲手心，安倍晴明微笑与已出现在门口的酒吞童子点头致意。  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！晴明大人！」幼童体态的小妖怪立刻尖叫着躲到阴阳师的身后，只探出个头看鬼王。  
「真不愧是酒吞童子呢，信守承诺。」  
「少废话，本大爷就帮这一次，有事快说。」  
「京都的褚方大人前些日子被不知何人挖心而死，这是这个月第八起类似案件了。」  
「人类所犯之罪，与我何干。」  
「话可不是这么说，酒吞童子大人，现场都是一股浓厚的怨气呢。」安倍晴明打开扇子轻轻摇起来，一双眼睛似笑非笑望向酒吞童子。  
「哦？」酒吞童子回以同样的笑，酒葫芦也嘎嘎地惨笑，活像吃饱了在打嗝。  
世人只知丹波山上穷凶极恶的大鬼，不知鬼子是生来便有，活人入鬼才是最为凶恶不过。  
「所以说，这是个女鬼干的，而且是个活鬼？不对，她既然会动肯定是活的，但她是活生生煞气入体化鬼的，和一般鬼子和死去的人变成恶鬼不同？」京都里称得上知识渊博的贵族源博雅快被绕晕了。  
若说鬼子，最出名的便是那位茨木童子，他虽以人类之躯诞生，但生而是要踏入恶鬼之道的，在水潭中看见的鬼角倒影便是指引他命运的楔子。  
「博雅，果然是很聪慧，一点便通。」安倍晴明递给他茶水，微笑着点头道。  
「因为煞气太强，人类的肉体靠近便会承受不住，所以请了鬼来退治鬼吗。」  
「没错，尤其是女性的怨气，会腐蚀灵魂的，博雅。」他故意压低了声音。  
源博雅看着一脸正经的安倍晴明，皱皱眉头，心想真是老奸巨猾的狐狸，就这样将麻烦推给了曾经还是敌人的酒吞童子。  
他吹开茶叶，喝了一口新出嫩叶泡的绿茶，今天京都也是个好天气。

区别于王侯贵族富丽堂皇的高宅大屋，蓬壁茅檐的小房子才是这座都城的基调，忙碌的人群被那一声凄厉的尖叫吸引，又发现是同样因掏心而死的男子，无趣地散开。  
「捕头大人，请一定要为我儿子找出凶手啊！」  
「此事自有解决。」新上任的捕头不爱讲话，他让闲杂人等都退下后环顾这间小茅屋，没有一丝血迹，唯有男子胸口狰狞的空洞与残骸在说明一件惨案。  
他脸上表情还挺满足的，怕不是都要被认成是善终的了。  
化成人类捕头的酒吞童子摸摸下巴，嗤笑一声，「可以现身了吧。」  
靠坐在尸体上身着华丽浴衣的美貌女子缓缓出现，她好似没有体重一般浮于其上。  
女人声似银铃，咯咯笑着竟是说不出的动听，「我说这是来了哪位大人物呢，原来是酒吞童子大人。」  
「是本大爷亲自送你成佛，还是你自我了断？」  
「恶鬼也信神佛了，您这是在说笑。」  
「区区人类肉身，也妄想成鬼，还早了几百年。」  
捕头的装束在烈火与狂气中褪去，男人显露真身赤红的头发无风自动，腰间的酒葫芦也撑开大口露出獠牙。  
「这话也送给您，和您那位不成气候的手下。」  
女鬼灵巧地躲开这一击，冷冰冰地瞥了他一眼，以酒吞完全没意料到的速度裹挟着一团黑气破屋而逃。  
「口出狂言之徒！」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈酒吞童子大人，就等着你和茨木童子的死期吧！」她逐渐远去的笑声瘆人，其中怨毒只有当事人能体会了。  
「是鬼！快看天上！」  
自被誉为风水宝地的京都开始妖鬼丛生，这场荒诞的剧目刚刚拉开帷幕。  
她念出了那个名字，一个不知何时变味的名字，茨木童子。  
如果对于年少的鬼子而言，酒吞童子是不可触手的遥遥星辰，他追赶不上的无人匹敌的实力，他对这世间满腔的抱负与野望。  
当他只能勉强跟随鬼王的步伐不被抛下，当他足以与期待的顶点并肩而立，他为何还要追随鬼王。  
酒吞童子自诩是不同于只知吞食人肉脑子里空无一物的低级妖鬼，他成佛成鬼都好，永远不会多看这些凡物一眼。  
他有段时间百思不得其解，茨木童子从什么时候开始待在自己身侧。说是很久，也就五十年前，在人类村落附近看见舔去手指鲜血，一脸餍足的少年，他的鬼角隐隐约约，黑色的瞳仁和头发溶在暮色里，又时而闪现金属的光泽。  
他打赤脚，不合身的短打只坎坎的到膝盖上面，都是淤青和伤痕的小腿和枯了的竹竿一样，与之不相配的是纯粹的妖气。  
究竟是因为认为他天赋异禀，还是怀璧其罪，他容许这个给自己起名茨木童子的小鬼跟他屁股后面。  
「啊烦死了，茨木童子，滚出来！」  
「挚友今日要和我一同饮酒赏月吗？！」  
「嗤，酒量那么点，酒品那么差，说什么大话。」酒吞晃荡手中的酒葫芦，抛给他相同样式腰身系着红绳的葫芦。  
想到每次喝到一半就东倒西歪的茨木童子，还会熊抱住身边物体，随便轰掉一座山头，在树下傻笑打滚，跟酒吞说你看我是不是变强了。  
能被酒吞童子妖气所浇灌之酒晕倒，那定是仍需修行。  
「你味道很重啊，今天去哪里野了。」  
一凑近就浑身散发血腥气的茨木童子以人类肉眼都能观察到的停顿，沉默好几瞬，才开口道，「肚子饿。」  
「心虚什么，鬼生来吃人。」他口气淡淡的，瞟了一眼白发上沾染的血痕，再挪开目光。  
「挚友不怪我吗？」  
他归于酒吞麾下一二百年，人肉的滋味上一次尝都是吃酒吞的残羹冷炙，但他是丝毫没有怨言的。  
「你讲得本大爷像恶婆婆，喝酒，少说两句。」  
「挚友今天的酒依旧是这么美味，不愧是我最引以为豪的挚友，才能得到这世间最珍贵的美酒！」  
「安倍晴明昨日喊我去帮忙捉个活鬼。」  
「既是活鬼，为何不为我等所用？」茨木童子早就习惯了他的吹嘘被打断，认真思考起来。  
「那女人……」想起她一番仿佛茨木童子死期已定的宣战书，酒吞被酒噎着，一口吞不下这琼浆玉液。  
「挚友是绝不会被美色所迷惑的强者，这是无需多言的。」  
他双眼亮晶晶的，像镶嵌了两块星星在闪耀，像热度退去的琥珀，透明又坚硬。  
「太奇怪了，怎么今天都是别说别说，你倒是不烦。」  
酒吞让茨木停下令他暴躁的赞美诗是常态，茨木的认真变成静态格外奇妙，他才喝了两口吧，怎么就跟醉了似的。  
「挚友想听吗？那我……唔……」他那一点星光蹿成火苗，要吞没酒吞。  
比茨木多活的几百年都进了酒缸，鬼王最苦手的还是他的笨蛋副手，打趴下还会继续蹦跶，然后魔怔地更活跃在丹波山的枫林里。  
他干脆用自己的酒葫芦堵住他的嘴朝里面灌酒，粗糙的鬼手从他的手里接过葫芦，一口饮尽了美酒。  
茨木童子喝酒不上脸，他一般会直接发酒疯。  
「挚友，看我的地狱鬼手！哈哈哈哈哈哈！杂碎们！」  
「颤抖吧你们这些弱者！让你领教一下我的奥义！」  
「挚友，今天我还没有醉！来，我们喝光这酒葫芦！」  
若是茨木双臂健在，酒吞毫不怀疑他会做个双手叉腰的蠢样，他勾住茨木的腰，把站着正准备继续破坏森林的鬼放倒。  
「噢噢噢噢，挚友，今天是准备要支配我的身体了吗！」  
「闭嘴，白痴。」酒吞毫不留情地一记饱拳，他又想起了什么，顺了顺鬼子乱七八糟的鸟窝般的团团白发。  
不得不说笨蛋少心事，茨木童子秒睡的技能大江山无人能出其右，他打鼾声轻轻的，偶尔有个鼻涕泡，是二十年前突然出现的恶习，目前只有酒吞童子发现了这个秘密。  
他四仰八叉的睡姿，破破烂烂的衣袖和乌漆墨黑的脚板底，月光和露水的青睐都聚集到他身上。  
「白痴。」  
无风之夜，亮如白昼的圆月软化了他的嘴唇颜色，让一切偷偷进行的亲吻变得有些名正言顺。  
他胸膛里那颗砰砰跳动的心脏，传来的温度也如此柔软又陌生，能冰释酒吞童子与这人世间所有的陡峭不平。  
偷腥成功的鬼王不在意自己喝闷酒，他习惯看着茨木童子睡着，然后一人欣赏这与明月。  
「真是不公啊，虽然是恶鬼，可是还不能肆意妄为的感觉很痛苦吧。」  
「那孩子就是茨木啊，他是不是鬼子你最清楚了，他在世上多活一刻，就是多一刻煎熬。」  
「不如我帮你把他的心脏挖出来，这样他就完全变成鬼子了，省得你费心费力搜罗鬼血为他吊着一口气。」  
这女鬼不成气候，迷心夺魄的本事着实厉害，「蝼蚁就该有蝼蚁的模样。」  
「见他长相如此俊美，我都不忍心杀了他呢，不如吃掉他的心脏，属于人类的那颗心脏，你说怎样哈哈哈。」  
「再讲这些胡言乱语，小心你项上人头，女人。」  
酒吞童子倏地钳住女鬼惨白的脖颈，手中咯嘣一声便捏断了，黑烟从像陶土断裂的伤口里飘出，也被酒葫芦牙缝里的烈火穷追猛打焚烧殆尽。  
一缕极细的黑烟侥幸逃脱，钻入与茨木贴近的草丛堆中，与躯干脱节的头跃跃欲试第二次的突袭。  
「茨木童子的心脏，是我的囊中之物了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」  
「别想逃！」一跃而上踢开那悬浮半空的女鬼头颅，酒吞正欲驱使酒葫芦吐出狂气，那颗头便不翼而飞，只有被火烧过留下的黑色渣滓。  
他低头看睡得昏昏沉沉的茨木童子。  
就像他见过的年久褪色的画，那蓬松银白的长发一点点在消散，片刻后他枕着的鬼手也收缩成普通人类的手臂，捎上了圆润像贝壳的指甲。

这是，人类？

「安倍晴明！」  
「哦，不愧是大江山的鬼王，这么快就退治了那恶鬼吗？」  
「那女人是什么来头。」  
来势汹汹的鬼王质问一脸笑意的阴阳师。  
「这我也不知，并未曾和她接触过，酒吞童子大人是中计了？」  
安倍晴明的狐狸眼弯弯，扇子覆住下半边脸，打量了他许久，「你周身无她妖气，显然她的幻术未对你起效，虽说幻化成心爱之人的招数老旧，还是最容易中招。」  
「这不是重点，那女人有什么你没告诉我，如实招来。」  
「你说她夺取了茨木童子的妖气，然后茨木童子变成了人类？」  
阴阳师瞪圆了眼睛，轻声复述了一遍。  
「这确实事先不知，青鬼之血我早已准备好，只以为万无一失。」  
安倍晴明去年已错过落樱之景，这一季他是倍加珍惜，最近几日亦是每天都邀请了源博雅。  
区区人类竟敢算计鬼王跑腿，这事只能先压下，酒吞童子强忍怒火，捏紧了拳头道，「阴阳师……」  
「不如你带他过来，现今也只有走一步看一步。」  
「挚友！我睡了一觉起来你就又不见了！」  
不请自来嗅着酒吞童子气味前来的「不速之客」。  
「？？？？」阴阳师庭院里一众式神纷纷见鬼似的，黑发与黑瞳的茨木童子，怎么莫名像个人类？  
茨木童子大咧咧地走进院子，他想站到酒吞身旁，谁知却被火舌燎到一般缩回去手，他这才惊讶地看向自己那只呈现青白色的手。  
他跑到盛满花瓣的池塘旁，满池春水间隙中倒映的是看上去有些苍白的人类青年。  
「人类躯体可不能承受酒葫芦的妖气，不如你先取下这凶器。」  
安倍晴明无奈地摇摇头，取出封印妖力的符咒，将有些忿忿不平即将被冷落吐着火星的酒葫芦暂且放到一边去。  
「这回还真是遇上麻烦了。」阴阳师可惜这夜樱欣赏不到，继而目光如炬，直教酒吞童子气息凛然起来，「那么也请您如实告诉我一些事吧。」  
「鬼子之事，陈情复杂。」  
他本以为只是人世间难得的鬼子罢了，可茨木童子不是，幼年强硬吸入妖气，大难不死之下他融合了部分的妖气，心脏却仍是人类。  
茨木童子那妖力从何而来，气味越来越熟悉，他才惊觉，这源自酒吞童子的狂气，遍布了整个丹波山都散发着鬼王那带酒味的妖气。  
那奇妙又危险的宝藏与定时炸弹，被鬼的妖力层层包围住的人的心脏。  
酒吞摸上自己左胸，那里早就没了属于人类的脉搏，是一片空寂。  
「如此而言，岂不是皆大欢喜？不用担心茨木童子何时会因为妖气侵入心脏而死，你也能拿回妖力的一部分。」  
「阴阳师，不要以为我不能在这里杀了你。」  
「呵呵说笑的，茨木童子成年后也有了自己的妖力，总不至于被一下子抽空，这又是为何？」  
「他的妖力与我的融合，应是牵一发动全身。」  
「酒吞童子大人，是否有人曾夸赞过你，很有大将风度？」  
「哈？」  
安倍晴明又呵呵笑起来，招来式神耳语吩咐了几句，随后起身，「夜深先休息吧，人类也是需要遮风挡雨的屋子睡觉的。」  
「这是能暂时抑制妖力四散的符咒，请收好。」个子矮矮的童男与童女踮起脚递给酒吞小小的锦袋。  
他揉揉这对小孩子的头，将符咒揣进怀中。  
刚捡到茨木他也垫板凳才能亲到酒吞的脸颊，会把自己弄得灰头土脸，再被酒吞一把揪住拖去洗澡。  
「她的目标既是茨木童子的人类之心，养精蓄锐后再做打算。」  
高大的妖鬼摆摆手，不再言语，走向庭院中央。  
坐在樱树下发呆的茨木童子并不是形单影只，许许多多慕名已久的小妖怪鼓足胆子靠近他，蝴蝶精与萤草更是赖在他身边，玩起茨木童子过长的黑发。  
他抬起头，往日清晰的夜幕此刻只得几颗星子闪烁，人类的视力太差，京都这模糊在花树下的银河让他突然特别想念丹波山山顶的星空。  
连酒吞童子悄然走到他身边都未察觉，人类真是再糟糕不过的生物，五感迟钝生命短暂。  
小妖怪们鸟作兽散，余下两三零落地躲在角落看着他们。  
「挚友无需为我向人类屈尊。」  
他的音调被夜风染上了嘶哑，平静地不似本人。  
酒吞童子很想一拳打醒这蠢蛋，可这是他从没见过的茨木童子，并不意气风发斗志高昂的，只是再普通不过的茨木童子。  
自以为隐藏绝佳的那颗心脏，赤裸裸地一片片凋落保护的膜，他只想抚摸茨木童子没了断角的头顶。  
「我酒吞童子从不向任何人屈尊。」  
许久，在鬼王单膝跪地姿势为他别上阴阳师的护身符之时，茨木童子又不埋怨京都到处都是樱花了。  
明明没有任何强迫的动作，但他还是直面对上了酒吞童子的眼神。  
他没由来地认为，有时神隐的酒吞童子比起日日相对的丹波山的枫林与星星，更令他此生难忘。  
「去睡吧，这么想试试人类生病的感觉，等之后打一架你就明白了。」  
酒吞摸了摸他的后脑勺，早被风吹得一片冰凉，呼噜一把他的头发后站起来，拽着他去阴阳师腾出来的房间。  
若问茨木童子是否曾忧心至此沦为人类，他也回答不上，他当时血管里奔腾的声响只在叫嚣，听从这一瞬妖气也荡然无存的男人，就像你曾做过的每一次那样。  
「酒吞，你知我为人类，所以不愿我食人肉？」  
「吃多了拉肚子。」他以你这脑瓜子也就能想这么多的眼神上下打量茨木，「发现异常不要独自硬撑。」  
摸摸鼻子坐在屋内一隅的酒吞童子等了半晌，也没见茨木要休息的动静。  
睡惯了幕天席地的茨木则是对着这床软绵绵的被子大眼瞪小眼了，他出身贫寒，自幼在酒吞放养下，自然不懂普通人类是乖乖躺进被窝睡觉的。  
「这么睡。」酒吞缩进那团繁花似锦的被子，心内吐槽了两句安倍晴明的不怀好意，招手示意茨木躺下。  
「啊，啊！能和挚友同床共枕是我的荣幸！」  
「你小子脑子里装的什么？」  
「不是，不是，我…」  
「睡觉。」  
黑发修饰下增添了稚气的容貌，酒吞想，以人类的年龄来算，茨木堪堪几十岁，以鬼来算，还是个小鬼。  
这么一来，也算说得通茨木这刚从蒸锅出来的涨红脸色。  
「你是不是…风寒了？」  
酒吞努力搜罗了自己作为人类的回忆，摸上茨木的额头，果真是热到烫手。  
「我不知道。」  
茨木乖乖地把自己裹在被子里，小声嘟囔。  
「都快入秋了，还晾在那破院子里吹冷风，我去给你煎药。」  
「阴阳师，你这里有没有治风寒的药。」  
「是的，就是上次提及的笙乐。」  
「没想到晴明在音乐这方面的造诣也很深呢，确实…」

「打断下你们，安倍晴明。」  
「有的，有的，请您稍等片刻。」  
阴阳师笑眯眯地离开床榻，幽微的一灯烛火驱散了暧昧。  
鬼王冷笑一声，跟随着加重微笑力度的安倍晴明走了，余下感到许些尴尬的源博雅，好半天反应过来，这是茨木童子得了风寒？  
「既然如此惦念，又何不袒露心意？」  
以受不了这股味道，都怪阴阳师的破院子漏风等等理由将人按压在药炉前的酒吞童子闻言，揣着手倚靠在门框边低声道，「人之命数有如蜉蝣，不也诸多事由推脱。」  
「这是一种勇气，往往我们这种短命的家伙没那份胆量呢。」  
「你是在向我坦白什么心事？」鬼王满面被酸到的嫌恶模样。  
「哈哈哈，人类于此道的各种乐趣，你还是了解太少了。」  
「还不是源博雅那么傻，被你骗得团团转。」  
摇摇蒲扇，看好火候的阴阳师笑了起来，因他挑起的小小插曲，对扳回一局产生胜利感，「药材已经悉数放好了，只等上两个时辰便可。」  
「呵，继续去你那无聊的乐趣吧。」  
打了个哈欠的阴阳师挥手致意，径自回了房间，迫不及待地开始新一场的抵足而谈，谈到最后到了什么，酒吞可不想继续深入思虑了。  
勇气，是弱者的特权。最强的鬼，无需那份鼓动的情感，紧握着力量不就行了吗。  
可惜他知道，自己早已是弱者，在和不知何物负隅顽抗，想藏起软肋。  
「茨木……」  
倘若再让你选择，你是会回到人类之中，还是依旧走上为鬼怪的孤寂之路，即便你知道，你只会中途夭折。   
往日他的吵闹与嬉笑在眼前分崩离析，那许多声的挚友，全都是在苛责他的利刃，只因你的贪念，眷恋来自尘世的一分心跳，便要他日日夜夜活在不人不鬼的边界。  
酒吞面对他身边的跟屁虫可能即将离开的问题，莫名感觉胸腔中抽搐地疼，即便没有心脏，也会疼。  
木柴被撕裂的声响，焰火撩动的残光，与鬼王的思绪一同注入花费了人类阴阳师不少心思的草药。  
嗅觉虽然是敏锐许多，阻止不了这可怜的小药罐被热火炙烤得只剩罐底黑糊糊的药渣。  
这不知是今晚第几次感受到的深刻的无力感，酒吞直接回了房间，推开门便见着用被子捆紧自己的茨木童子。  
他掀开这团热气腾腾的茨木童子，利落地贴上对方瑟瑟发抖的身体，将二人一同困在人类的织物里。  
「蠢蛋。」  
「酒吞…唔…」身边的热源让此时处于病痛的普通人类十分舒坦，「肉……」  
「烧糊涂了？」  
「没有…」他脑子里有一根线用来吊着头，那不再携带侵略性的气息是一把剪刀，在靠近他的时候切断了无形之线，让身处寒冷与高热两极摇摆不定的茨木倏地陷入沉睡。  
寂静中咚——咚——这般跳动的声音，他想起久远之前，夏天寺院里的蝉鸣，秋天落叶噗嗤噗嗤地掉落。  
「你到底……」  
仅仅是茨木童子，令人闻风丧胆的大妖怪，酒吞童子最为得意的副手，还是，深夜里维系与红尘最后一丝关系的红线呢。  
不过，变成人类的茨木童子真是散发出令鬼垂涎欲滴的美妙滋味，各种意义上。  
酒吞牙痒痒地在他后颈咬了一口，默念三遍，你不能吃人，茨木现在是人。  
渗出的汗珠带些咸味，和人类皮肉的甜蜜气味，混杂着偷跑进酒吞的肺腑之间，像白米饭上点缀的一颗梅子，望着便能吃下一碗饭。  
茨木一起一伏地呼吸，睡得熟了，温暖的吐息吹拂在酒吞的侧脸，引得他也卸下胡思乱想，沉沉入睡。  
一夜好眠，至于梦里发生了什么，酒吞童子保持缄默。  
「昨日夜里又死了一位大人，这尸首发现的地方……」  
耳力极佳的鬼王清早便被逐渐复苏的热闹庭院唤醒，现在是四个人类的饭食，让阴阳师的式神们似乎有某种新的动力。  
「山兔，你说这个茨木童子大人会喜欢吃吗。」  
「呼，烫，但是好吃。」  
「蝴蝶，这个海带汤好香！」  
「这是白狼酱最喜欢的果子哎，拿一个先去给她吃。」  
「你不要先偷吃啊萤草！」  
「嗯，好香的味道……」  
吧唧嘴的黑发茨木童子，肚子也咕噜噜叫。  
「茨木，醒醒，你是不是饿了？」  
看那一撮倔强的额发，酒吞忍不住揪揪，「看来烧退了。」  
「外头怎么如此喧闹…」  
「安倍晴明的庭院，那一堆小鬼天没亮就去生火烧柴。」  
一块拧干的湿帕丢在他手上，茨木这才如梦初醒，此处是阴阳师的宅邸。  
「啊，酒吞。」  
茨木第一次察觉到酒吞童子如火焰般亟待燃烧的红发，像贵族钟爱的淡紫色宝石般的双眸，都属于这位大妖怪。  
他皮肤在灰蒙蒙的清晨房间内毫无血色，垂下的嘴角显得不近人情，哦，他本就不是人，是位举世无双的大妖怪。  
这个认知在此时此地，让茨木竟产生了从未有过的惆怅。  
「今日是否启程回大江山……」  
「说什么蠢话，当然是去找那女人算账！」  
自己精心挑选的话题被无情地岔开，酒吞掏出把梳子和一段发绳，努努嘴，茨木顺从地转过身去。  
「你背后的头发也太长了。」  
透过正对的铜镜，茨木能看到双手束起马尾的鬼王，嘴里叼着那截红色的绳子，入神地对付这总想从他手里逃跑的头发。  
「谢谢，酒吞。」  
「你喊我什么？」  
「……挚友？」  
「随便你。」  
茨木怎么也想不通他见鬼说鬼话，见人却是不会说人话，哪里又得罪了酒吞，颇为压抑的晨间，在阴阳师出现后打破僵局。  
「这次的死者也是京中年轻的男子，只不过是在游女屋，此前九个人都是死在家中。」

此类烟柳之地更便于鬼怪吸取人间精气，看来前一晚是伤到了那女鬼，以至她躲进京中最大的游女屋中继续作祟。  
再次人类打扮的酒吞童子再次打了个喷嚏，脂粉味对鼻子太灵敏的妖怪而言是实打实的折磨，他接过手帕，那上面有茨木的味道，让他能稍许安心些。  
「酒…您没事吧？」  
任谁进了这间屋子，见到这身着艳色和服的女子，都会惊为天人，乌发旖旎，朱唇玉面，武士今日专程为她而来，温香软玉在怀，开怀大笑道，「无事。」  
「顶多是被你传染的风寒。」  
他将盛装点缀的游女揽进自己的领域，和「她」咬起耳朵来。  
「那我离你远些？」  
听说酒吞童子也染上风寒，掐着嗓子说话的游女竟冒出一句男声，再仔细端详「她」的五官，和近畿有名的妖怪茨木童子有几分相似。  
阴阳师给的遮盖鬼味的锦囊，一式两份，茨木昨夜那好像一点也不放在心上又突然滞住的神色，在他脑海中徘徊不去。  
明知凶险万分，前路崎岖，酒吞轻描淡写地提及戾桥，茨木立即精神抖擞，饶有兴味地在式神的帮助下扮了一回真的女「人」了。  
「近些，莫被看出破绽。」  
酒吞压低嗓音，说的话都成了一阵阵的风，酥酥麻麻地搔弄茨木的耳垂。  
旁人只觉是春风一夜，耳鬓厮磨之际，两人正是情投意合，那武士一双手在游女繁重的腰封上打着转，两唇几欲相接，近到游女刚吐出的气都快被武士下一口吸入。  
「大人，茶点可还要添些。」  
另有几人弹着时下流行的小曲，跳些在酒吞看来和提线木偶无差的舞，侍奉酒水和新鲜的吃食，见生面孔独得这英俊武士的青睐，都使出浑身解数想分点油水。  
「先前竟没有注意到你这样的美人，是在下的疏忽。」  
武士转头握住正在倒酒的冰凉柔夷，年轻俊朗的面容让久经风月的游女也双颊薄红。  
顺势身子一软，就当她一手即将触上武士的心口，尖锐的指甲破风而出，不过眨眼的瞬间，带着人血腥臭的狂风掀翻了身前案几。  
褪下一层娇美的人皮，被酒葫芦口中之火烧得残破的原形毕露，大张着嘴想要吞噬武士的心脏。  
「我闻到了，你索求不得被折磨已久的欲望，这颗心脏闻起来太好吃了，简直不像人类能有的恶念。」  
这等时候，酒吞不禁想赞叹阴阳师制符的水平，居然还没认出是他酒吞童子。  
「第十颗吃掉，茨木童子的妖力就完全归我所有了，来吧，武士大人！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」  
「妖物，不得放肆！」  
抽出左侧佩带的短刀，他毫无忧惧之色，反倒是架势十足准备应战。  
「京都的武士果然要比那些乡下村夫强上几分，只可惜也是垂死挣扎嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻。」  
四下其余的游女早溜了个精光，只剩下刚刚依偎在武士怀里那名，被他紧紧地护在身后瑟瑟发抖。  
倒不是茨木演戏要演全套，他压根不受控制地哆嗦起来，刺骨的寒意呼呼地灌溉进他血液与骨骼的每个缝隙间，仿佛有股力量在吸取他的灵魂，将他真正的妖魂一步步拽出人类的躯壳。  
那是力量的源头在呼唤，妄图碾碎他再全部吸取茨木童子的所有力量。比起人类寡淡的平庸心脏，吞噬以鬼王心血滋养的鬼子之心显然是上上之选。  
「酒…酒…好难受……」  
本是将要脱体而出，又被重重挤压回去，两相夹击之下，游女的娇艳面貌狰狞起来，浓烈的血泪在颤栗的眼睫留下痕迹。  
「这刀给我种熟悉的感觉，武士，你不是人类。」  
这团形似女子的黑雾好奇地顿在原地，对上人类她自是胜券在握，但若是此刀原主，她旧伤未好，可能便要栽在这儿了。  
好在她发现了。  
武士背后躲着的不是别人，就是她心心念念的，自己送上门的茨木童子。  
「真是副好看的皮囊，让我吃掉你吧。」  
雾气弥漫开来，随即只见一束刀刃折射的寒光劈开，刀尖迸出橙红色的火焰，化作绳缚又将其围拢住。  
武士亦随之卸下了伪装，一身的冷冽杀气在听到茨木的低吟后又消退下去。  
「茨木，茨木。」  
昔日的罗生门之鬼，又一次失去那份荣光，紧闭着双眼，软弱地瘫倒在友人的怀抱里。  
「挚友，给你拖后腿了……」  
不，这一切起因皆在我，酒吞摸向他青白的手腕，微弱的脉搏在昭示无言的结局。争先恐后脱离茨木童子的妖气，千万条地涌向被钉在墙上的浓黑雾团。  
茨木张张嘴，还想说些什么。  
越来越淡的血液从他的嘴角溢出，他刚想做出口型，抬眼见红发的鬼王想触碰他却收回手，竟笑了。  
他的手是干燥温暖的，和人类的触感非常相似，茨木知道，酒吞会偷偷亲他，毕竟他是醉了，而能让他沉溺入睡的是酒吞。  
「还有什么遗言要说的？劝你快点，不然你这最爱的酒吞童子马上被我吃了，就听不到你的遗言了。」  
女鬼渐渐恢复了与酒吞初见时的身形，唯一有所变化的是脸上两侧妖异的红纹，瞳仁灿金。  
「茨木，撑住。」  
酒吞以吻封住他努力想脱口的言语。  
「真是感人呢，酒吞童子，你可知道你的手下这会儿在想什么？」  
「过会儿我亲自问他，你，干脆地去下地狱吧！」  
「挚友，你真的要杀我吗？」  
「雕虫小技。」  
「你这刀捅入我的心脏，便是杀了茨木童子。」  
女鬼毫不怜惜地伸出长甲，在脸上划了一刀，汨汨的血液瞬时一流如注，她用力抠弄伤口，在脸上这血洞里搅动。  
茨木便如被人揪紧的一块布，蜷缩着发抖，本就快流干的妖血在地上汇聚成刺眼的一滩鲜红。  
「他与我，现在是一命的了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」  
这张脸猖狂地笑，这不是他的茨木。  
可他要亲手杀了茨木。  
不，如果要选择生死，他会让茨木继续活下去。  
「你杀不了我的，那天晚上，你就没能下手对我一击致命。」  
「就算只是长相一样，也这么痴情，真让我对你又恨又爱不起来。」  
「挚友，你爱我，对吗？这小子的心也爱你，你知道吗，酒吞童子大人。」  
「我好嫉妒他啊，酒吞童子，为什么他能得到你呢，而我们得不到！」  
她挣脱束缚，夺过短匕，在手中变换成半人高的长刀，一鼓作气便要致命一击。  
呼啸而过的残影，如谢幕落下的黑发，茨木童子拼尽全力握紧了尖刃，「这般懦弱，你还是我追随的酒吞童子吗！」  
「嘻嘻嘻嘻，如此软弱的酒吞童子，茨木童子可不愿再追随他了。」  
几乎与鬼子如出一辙的脸庞，不屑地如蔑视蝼蚁。  
「闭嘴，赝品！」  
「嘴硬什么，连你心里想什么我都一清二楚，可你什么都不敢说，到底谁更像赝品？」  
慢慢连盔甲都完好无损的穿戴整齐，该不该称眼前的鬼为茨木童子，仍有最后的定夺。  
「说到底，你不过是个——」  
「不过是个无用的人类，啊——！」

雪白的刀身浇上滚热的血，切开心脏的同一刻，他的黑发似被点燃，霜华凝结，茨木童子怒吼着，紫黑鬼手一掌捏碎了赝品。  
昙花一现的化妖，酒吞做不出任何反应，茨木已先行一步。  
「还没有和你对决，我怎么会输。」  
话音甫落，他拔出胸前的刀，挥刀散开屋内浑浊的黑气，使得酒吞看清了他得逞的笑容，鬼角在破晓的微光下隐约闪现。  
「挚友，天刚亮了。」  
「我已将她的妖力全用鬼葫芦之牙驱散干净。」  
时隔一天而已，会愚蠢地呼唤酒吞为挚友的白发妖怪，好似是在前世方才出现。  
摇摇晃晃地走向酒吞童子，以牙制成的武器所造成的伤害，用肉眼可见的速度痊愈，滋滋作响的白烟滚滚，是血肉粘合的声音。  
「你知晓我在想什么吗，挚友。」  
戛然而止的愈合，快到酒吞来不及回答问题，妖气暴露在晨曦之下，烟消云散。  
浴血的艳丽衣裳下摆垂着一颗颗不断线的血珠，随着赋予人类生命的液体的流失，茨木童子的心脏，终于停止了五十年的搏动。  
他像盛开的花，绽放在地狱提前为他铺好的地毯中央。

「茨木，茨木，茨木。」

「茨木，茨木，茨木。」  
这可能是酒吞童子呼喊他的手下最多次数的一晚，他总爱用沉默掩盖心绪。  
永远会应和他最爱的酒吞童子，茨木睁开眼虚弱地低语道，  
「对不起，挚友，我……可能要重新修炼了……」  
「以后再也没有你的妖气相伴，太可惜了……」

天光大盛，谁又说这不适合世间极悲与极喜跌宕的时刻呢？

也许从一开始，茨木便拥有茨木童子的力量，在酒吞更厚重的气息下，如一簇微小的，永不熄灭的火苗。  
茨木的银发尽数服帖了，仿佛是为了纪念酒吞童子曾赠予的妖气，一头红发和酒吞现在并无差异。他默认了同衾而眠的酒吞，早起梳发的酒吞，鬼也不知道他自己头发不爱梳，非缠着茨木的头发。  
安倍晴明挑了个好天气，将这些陈年累积的怨气一一超度，以防再在京中作乱。  
事出于爱慕酒吞而被残忍拒绝后产生的怨灵，大江山鬼王勉为其难出席了下。  
一点也不心疼地喝着阴阳师珍藏的好酒，酒吞童子拈了一朵花，别在茨木童子乱蓬蓬的发间。  
「你当时在想什么？」  
茨木瞅瞅他，不吱声。  
酒吞童子附耳笑道，「每次我看见的，都是你。」，随后迅速地啄了下他软和的脸。  
茨木童子愣住，升腾的魂灵缠绕樱树，破裂成耀眼的碎片。  
却唯见他，灼灼之华。

*End  
*表示葫芦目标太大，酒吞童子在前一晚拔了葫芦一颗牙


End file.
